


A Very Certain Conversation

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e19 Transition, S07E19: Transition, Season/Series 07, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for <i>Transition</i>. A fluffy conversation between Josh and Donna where an invitation is issued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Certain Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 27, 2006.

“You don’t look like a man who just had a major tirade. Could it be the rumors have been exaggerated?”  
  
“In this case, they might have been understated.”  
  
“You shouldn’t do stuff like that when I’m not around.”  
  
“Sam was there to take care of me.”  
  
“I still would have preferred to have been there instead.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. You’re nicer. Sam’s got the whole tough love thing going on.”  
  
“You didn’t make any equipment jokes, did you?”  
  
“Naw. You never know with Sam. I might find out something I don’t want to know and have kill myself.”  
  
“Did you apologize to Otto?”  
  
“Yes. I think that scared him more than the nutty did.”  
  
“You don’t let your sweet side show enough.”  
  
“I deny that I have a sweet side to all but those who know better.”  
  
“Does that include me?”  
  
“Well if you’re asking, then I have seriously been falling down on the job.”  
  
“Maybe a little.”  
  
“I have a way to make it up to you. How fast can you pack?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Here.”  
  
“HAWAII!”  
  
“Don’t all bosses take their former assistants to Hawaii?”  
  
“Not generally, no.”  
  
“But guys take their significant others, right?”  
  
“I... um... Yeah.”  
  
“Good to know. So how fast can you pack?”  
  
“I can have both you and me ready to go in two and a half hours. Girls do pack for their significant others, right?”  
  
“Not generally, no. But wives do.”  
  
“.....................”  
  
“Gee, I haven’t been able to make your face do that in years!”  
  
“Josh!”  
  
“What? You can’t rescind your offer! If I do my own packing, I’ll wind up with six pairs of navy blue socks and no pants. I need my pants, Donna.”  
  
“Why? No! Josh! I didn’t mean it like that! Stop smirking!”  
  
“You ask the impossible. You had better leave now if we don’t want to be racing to the airport. I’ll meet you back at my place in... a hour? Is that enough time for you to get your stuff?”  
  
“Yes... Wait, no! I have to let somebody know I won’t be around. I can’t just not show up!”  
  
“Well, you’re off contract, so technically you’re a volunteer and can stop coming in whenever you want. I’ll let the President-Elect know you’re taking some time off to mull over your career possibilities.”  
  
“You don’t want to tell people I’m coming with you?”  
  
“I do... But then everybody will want to hug us and be all smug and I-told-you-so and I want to get out of here tonight. Besides, I’d rather see their eyes bug when we come back.”  
  
“As fun as that might be, you honestly don’t think they’ll figure it out before then?”  
  
“Ronna and Edie practically walked in on us and are still apparently clueless.”  
  
“True. Do you know that they think that I tried to get you to take a nap and fell asleep on your bed instead?”  
  
“So why did they run off?”  
  
“Well, according to Edie, it was because they’re twelve and couldn’t stop laughing over the fact that it sounded like we were doing exactly what we actually had been doing.”  
  
“Joke would have been on them if they had stuck around long enough to see me answer the door in my boxers.”  
  
“The President-Elect isn’t going to have a problem with you going away?”  
  
“Offered to drive me to the airport himself. Sam’s going to cover for me. Get out of here! You’re wasting valuable packing time!”  
  
“Right. If you’re not there in an hour, I’m coming back here and dragging you out by your ear.”  
  
“Now that might cause some talk.”  
  
“Doubtful. It never did any of the other times I’ve had to.”  
  
“Leave. Now. Or I’ll do your packing for you and you will find yourself without pants deliberately.”  
  
“I’m going! I’m going!”  
  
“Bye!”


End file.
